


Breakups suck

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Rosita gets comforted by Rick after her breakup with Abraham.





	Breakups suck

Rosita sat on her porch, sobbing and drinking from a random bottle she'd found stashed in her room, stabbing her porch repeatedly with her knife. She knew that she should be inside resting up for tomorrow, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep in that bed. The bed she'd happily shared with Abraham the night before, cuddling and talking like nothing was wrong when apparently, to him, everything was. The pillowcases, blankets and sheets all smelled like him, and every time she'd even thought about lying down she'd been forced to think about all the times they'd made love to each other between them.

It seemed like she couldn't remember a time when they hadn't been together. They'd been through thick and thin and back again so many times before. They'd lived through some of the worst times of their lives together. They'd been there for each other for so long. He was her reason to keep going, her reason to fight.

Whatever could be considered happiness in this cruel fucking world had just been ripped away from her in the blink of an eye.

"Rosita?"

She jumped when she heard her name being called, squinting to try and see who was talking to her. It was obviously dark out and she assumed everyone had retreated to their own homes to get to sleep. She perked up, hoping to see Abraham emerging from the shadows, although it hadn't sounded like him and she couldn't see why he'd be showing up now after what he'd said.

As the person got closer, she noticed that it was Rick and she sighed, wiping her face hastily to make it appear as if she hadn't been crying. When he got closer and she saw how concerned he looked, she figured it was useless to hide it.

"What's wrong, Rosita?" He asked, taking a seat next to her on the porch. The night was pretty peaceful despite the circumstances, the wind blowing every now and then and creating a chilly atmosphere, one that was pleasant but rare.

"Why are you out so late?" She questioned dryly.

"Couldn't sleep. Decided to go for a walk. Now answer **my** question." He demanded. "What happened? Did something happen to you?"

The concern in his voice made her sick. It made her feel small and helpless. They were in the middle of a god damn apocalypse and she was crying over **this**? Rick probably thought something was terribly wrong with her, he was probably thinking that she was molested or bitten or that maybe one of their people had been, and when she told him she was crying like a baby without a bottle because of a little breakup, he was going to think she was stupid and weak and that he'd wasted his time even bothering to check on her.

She was tempted to lie and tell him that something horrible happened to her, but Rick would never let that go. He'd hunt down whoever she said had hurt her, and if she didn't mention a name he'd take it upon himself to conduct an investigation, and whoever he thought had done it would suffer the consequences.

She also thought about telling him that she was simply thinking of all the horrible things that had happened to her in the past, but if she told him that then she probably **would** start thinking about it and she couldn't handle that tonight. Besides, everyone would eventually find out that she and Abraham were no longer together, and this would just be one last person she had to explain their breakup to.

"It's dumb." She warned. He nodded, telling her to go ahead, so she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the look on his face when he realized he was wasting his time. "Abraham dumped me."

It was silent for a couple seconds so she slowly opened her eyes, only to see him with a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry...Wanna talk about it?"

She raised her brows. "Really? You don't think it's dumb?" She questioned, disbelief evident in her voice. He shook his head. "No, breakups suck."

She nodded, letting out a snort as she felt herself getting angry all over again. "You know," she started, laughing as she glanced up at the sky. "I'm not one to cry over a guy. Had plenty of breakups before, and yeah, it sucked, but I never just...cried. I mean, why would I? There are thousands of people in the fucking world, I could find someone else, no problem." She sniffled, refusing to look him in the eye as she spoke, instead choosing to stare at her knife. "It's not like that anymore, though. Everyone's gone. Everyone's dying."

Rick tilted his head. He wanted to say that everyone was dying even before the apocalypse, but he didn't wanna upset her further, so, he stayed quiet and let her continue. "You find someone who you don't completely fucking loathe and it's a miracle." She shook her head. "I'm dying. I'm gonna die. Probably soon."

"Don't say that." Rick shook his head. She huffed out a bitter laugh and dropped her head. "I am. You are. Everyone is. Clock is ticking and eventually..."

It was silent for a moment as Rosita tried not to start crying again. Rick stared at the side of her face and frowned. He wished there was something he could do to help her, but he didn't know what to say or what to do. This was the one thing he couldn't figure out. How to comfort people when they were down. Sure, he'd managed a few kind words to people in the past who'd just lost someone, but usually, he left it to other people to deal with and busied himself with other problems. He especially didn't know how to comfort anyone going through a breakup.

"I don't need a man. I just...Want one?" Rosita thought she must've sounded like the stupidest girl in the world right now, but she kept talking anyway because Rick still didn't seem to be judging. "Going through all this shit with someone sucks, but alone? Shit."

"You're not alone." Rick mumbled. "I know what you're saying. I know what you mean. But you aren't alone. You've got family here. We all care about you."

"You know, if he'd given me some warning, if he'd started giving me signs that he wanted to go, I'd be fine." She changed the subject smoothly. "I don't even know what happened. One minute we're fine, we're normal, we're...Us. The next he's packing his shit and telling me it's over...He left me for someone else."

"Why do you think that?" Rick asked curiously.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the last woman on Earth. You're not."

She whispered the words hoping that Rick hadn't heard them. Abraham had left her for some other girl because she just wasn't good enough for him. The relationship she thought had been so good wasn't actually a relationship at all. It was just a desperate Abraham sticking to someone who he'd deemed good enough for the time being but just not good enough until he **did** find someone good enough. He hadn't loved her, he'd just needed to use her for the time being. He needed someone to talk to when he was feeling down, to take his anger and frustration out on when he couldn't take it out on anyone else, someone else to speak to so he didn't go insane, and someone to fuck when he felt like fucking. That's all she was to him. Just someone to use for his own personal needs.

Rosita pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Rick watched as her whole body shook as she let out a few sobs here and there. He couldn't believe Abraham had said that to her, had just up and left like it was nothing.

It's not like he'd paid their relationship too much attention, but from what he saw, they seemed happy--As happy as could be in an apocalypse at least--and normal.

"Rosita..." He muttered. "What he said wasn't right. You're a great girl and anyone would be lucky to have you. Maybe you guys weren't meant to be together, but that doesn't mean there's no one else out there for you and trust me, there's not a damn thing wrong with you."

She only half listened to what he was saying, not wanting to hear anything that could possibly make her feel better. She deserved to be upset right now.

"Why don't you come back with me to my house?" He suggested. "I know you probably don't wanna go back in yours right now."

She nodded slowly, not having the strength to argue, and he was right.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "I won't get in your way. I'll be out by the time you wake up--"

"No, you won't." He shook his head. "You're gonna wake me up as soon as you get up if I'm not already awake by then, and I'm gonna make breakfast. Then, we're gonna go on a run. Get your mind off it a little." She narrowed her eyes at him and raised a brow, causing him to shrug. "I was going on a run anyway. I was gonna take Tara, but I'm sure she'll be more than happy to stay back here."

"Why are you being so nice?" She questioned.

"Don't sound so shocked. I'm always nice." He grumbled. "You can thank me for this by making the toast tomorrow. I always burn it."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I realize this fucking sucks, but I've had this idea in my head for a while now so. Also I'm in love with Rosita I gotta write more for her.


End file.
